


Feline Fun

by fenfyre (Jace)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Body Worship, Collar, Edging mention, Fluff, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Teasing, Toys, dom!marco, kitten ears, kitten play, kitten!Jean, plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-26 23:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace/pseuds/fenfyre
Summary: "A while ago I went back and tried looking through the history and … I found something.” Jean's face started to freeze into an almost horrified mask and Marco hurried to add: “Something I really liked! And then I got you a present...”__If it hadn't been obvious before it definitely was now: Marco was very good at picking gifts for Jean.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon who sent a kitten play prompt. Also posted on my [tumblr](https://fenfyre.tumblr.com/) where you can find more prompt fills and minifics.

Marco had been waiting to get an opportunity for the better part of two weeks now. That was about how long the little box had sat in their closet, hidden behind a stack of his Christmas sweaters, wrapped in pretty baby blue and topped off with a big, cerulean bow. It was a cute box, truly befitting of it's contents, and Marco couldn't wait to give it to Jean already.   
But the moment had to be right. They would need some peace to talk and then enough time to properly enjoy the gift together. Though if your boyfriend was a surgical intern just finishing off his first year at the hospital, moments like these were rare. Whenever Marco thought it might be the time, Jean brought home a bag full of unfinished case reports or got called back to the hospital for an emergency.

So it had taken almost two weeks for a Saturday night to slowly start shaping up to be something Marco had been waiting for. Jean was off for the weekend, he wasn't on call, had finished all his paperwork this afternoon and caught up on all his assigned readings. It was Jean's first free weekend in months and Marco planned to take full advantage of that. Starting this Saturday night.  
He had cooked Jean's favourite dinner, spaghetti with meatballs – saving the omelet for breakfast the next day – and decorated the kitchen a bit with candles and freshly cut flowers. It only made Jean slightly wary but he didn't ask any questions then. Instead they ate and talked and it was only when they had almost finished the ice cream he'd bought for desert that Marco decided to seize the opportunity.

“Jean, baby, do you remember last month when your laptop was in for repairs and we shared mine for a few days?” Jean looked up from his bowl at that, the spoon still sticking out from between his lips, one eyebrow raised slightly.  
“Yesh?” There was no sense in going back now, this moment was what Marco had been waiting for and he needed to see this through.  
“Well, around that time I did some research and forgot to save an important article. A while ago I went back and tried looking through the history and … I found something.” Jean's face started to freeze into an almost horrified mask and Marco hurried to add: “Something I really liked! And then I got you a present...” He got up to fetch the gift box from one of the cupboards then and placed it in front of his boyfriend. Jean was obviously surprised and needed some time to react, slowly putting the spoon as well as his almost finished bowl of ice cream to the side.  
“...for me?” 

Marco leaned back and tried to give Jean the time he needed to process how his boyfriend had just basically dumped a present into his lap without much warning at all, let alone an occasion. But just sitting there waiting was harder than expected when Marco himself was vibrating with excitement.  
“What is it?”  
“Ah, you'll have to open it to find out, won't you?”, Marco teased and licked some ice cream from the corner of his lips. Though if his boyfriend didn't hurry up a bit he might just open the gift himself. Luckily Jean soon started tearing open the wrapping paper. Though tear might be the wrong word with the way he carefully plucked off the sticky tape, folding back the paper without so much as creasing it.   
Usually Marco found the way Jean unwrapped gifts endearing. Right now he just wanted it to be over already. 

After what felt like an eternity the plain white box underneath the paper came into view. Jean was way faster opening that one and the noise he made when he did could only be described as strangled. There was no possible way of placing whether it was a good or bad noise and Marco bit his lip, hard.   
He leaned forward a bit more, chin in his hand, elbow resting one the table, peering into the box. The headband came into view first, colour closely matching Jean's blond hair. As did the soft, pointy ears sewed onto it.   
Teeth still worrying his lower lip Marco watched his boyfriend take out the headband and inspect it closely before putting it to the side without so much as a word. Next was the collar. Real leather dyed in a dark shade of green and closing with a silver painted buckle. There had been a much wider variety of pink collars at the online shop Marco had ordered at but he'd decided to not push his luck too far. Besides, green was Jean's colour. His boyfriend swallowed audibly as he held the collar between his hands, feeling the weight and turning it a few times.

“It says my name on the tag...”, Jean commented drily, voice carefully neutral as he inspected the little silver tag Marco had ordered to be custom made. There was still no real visible reaction as he put down the collar next to the pair of ears.   
Marco couldn't help the nervousness flaring up. Maybe he'd misread the signs? Jean did visit those websites and watched those videos but maybe not because he liked them but because he thought it was stupid and funny?

“Oh fuck...” The breathless curse pulled Marco out of his thoughts and back into the kitchen. So Jean had found the last item. It was a silicone plug, not much larger than the smallest one they already owned and obviously made to be worn comfortably for a longer time. Attached to the base was a soft tail the same shade as the ears, trailing long and pretty out of the box as Jean lifted the plug higher.  
“You … you don't think this is stupid?” Jean's voice was small, still a little breathless, his cheeks starting to flush a very endearing shade of pink.  
“S-stupid?”, Marco sputtered. Oh he did read it wrong in the end, Jean hadn't visited those sites because he liked it, he thought it was stupid and now Marco needed to find an excuse why he spent a ton of money on these personalized accessories if...  
“Yeah I … I wanted to tell you but I didn't … I wasn't sure you'd wanna try...” Oh. Oh, good.

“No! I don't think it's stupid! It's adorable. I found that online shop and I got so excited thinking about how cute you'd look...”, Marco admitted, reaching across the table to place his hand over Jean's. They took a long moment looking at the toys and each other, Jean flushing deeply, Marco still biting his lip, until Jean cleared his throat and slowly put the toys back into the box. Marco felt his heart sink for a second, but then his boyfriend smiled at him, almost shy.  
“Want me to put them on?”  
“God yes please...”

 

Jean looked every bit as adorable as Marco had imagined when choosing their new toys. He stepped into the bedroom with a deep flush to his cheeks and all the way down to his chest but there was no embarrassment in his expression.   
Instead it was excitement shining in Jean's eyes, trust running deep enough to show himself to Marco like this, without any reservations, and enjoy it. There was no reason not to enjoy it after all, he was absolutely gorgeous. Jean had always been good at knowing what looked great on him, how to present himself to make just Marco crazy. Naked except for Marco's gifts he stood in the doorway, ears perking up from an unruly nest of blond hair, collar perfectly fitted around his neck with the silver tag glinting over the dip of his collarbone, fingers idly playing with the soft tip of the tail where it was curled around a pale thigh.  
Marco let out a slow breath, having to try way too hard to keep it together and not just pounce on his cute boyfriend. So he reached out with one hand, beckoning Jean closer.

“Come here, love. Let me look at you.” But Jean didn't just pat over to the bed on his bare feet. No.  
He honest to god dropped to his knees and began crawling, infinitely graceful, across the room. Marco bit his lip, a soft groan escaping him. It looked like his perfect boy was already slipping into this, into … character. They hadn't yet talked about games like these but then again they already had been over similar conversations often enough for Marco to somehow manage this one as well. He took a deep, calming breath just for good measure. No matter how much he wanted to in that moment, they couldn't just jump into this and Marco needed to control himself for long enough to at least set a few rules.  
When Jean reached him he rubbed his forehead against Marco's knee, a soft, affectionate gesture, before sitting back on his heels, hands resting on the floor between his spread knees, head tilted to the side and looking at Marco as if awaiting further instructions.   
It looked incredibly cute and just … right. They had discovered a while ago that sometimes Jean liked giving up control, if only to Marco, the only person he trusted to take care of him, take him out of his head after an intense day at the hospital. It had taken both of them some time getting used to but by now Marco knew what to do when Jean sank onto his knees for him. Always out of his boy's own free will, always at Jean's explicit request.

“Look at you, gorgeous. Aren't you just beautiful? All dressed up for me”, he smiled, voice soft as he leaned forward and cupped Jean's cheek. With a tiny noise his boy nuzzled into his palm, eyelids dropping low. It seemed like this was long overdue, Jean already so needy for affection and guidance and they had barely just started.  
“It's fine, love. I'm here, I've got you. My sweet little kitten...” Marco tried the new name with a soft voice, carefully tasting it and watching Jean react with a shudder. It was a good thing he'd done some research, even though they could probably figure out what they liked between the two of them as well. But Marco had never thought about playing like this before he found out Jean was interested in it and so he had looked some things up.  
“What should I do with a pretty pet like you, hm? First I thought about teaching you a few tricks and giving you a nice spanking if you misbehaved...” Jean's eyes blinked open again at that, brows furrowing just slightly so Marco quickly shook his head.  
“But that's no way to treat a kitten. You don't want to be my pet so I can punish you. You want to be spoiled and doted on, don't you?” A soft, needy sound left Jean at that, nuzzling his affirmation into Marco's palm. But that wouldn't do.

“I know you don't want to talk as my kitten and that's fine. Pets can't talk after all”, Marco chuckled and reached out with his other hand to gently ruffle the hair between Jean's new ears. “But right now I need you to talk to me. I'll tell you what I have planned and you say yes or no, understand?” Jean swallowed, eyes clearing up a bit as he nodded.  
“Yes.”  
Compared to the other things they had gotten up to together, Marco's plans for tonight really were tame. He wanted to make Jean feel good and spoil him more than anything. But he rather made it a habit to always check in with his boyfriend than to accidentally go too far or not give him what he needed.

“I want you in my lap. I want to pet my new kitten and play with you, kiss you all over, tease you a bit when your pretty cock gets hard for me...” Jean sighed, almost dreamily, and nodded.  
“Yes.”  
“I want to finger you.”  
“Yes.”  
“Eat you out.”  
“Yes.”  
“Make you come again and again.”  
“...yes.”  
“And when you're all exhausted I want to fuck you and really make you mewl.”  
“Fuck yes.”  
“I won't use a condom. I want to mark you up in every way I can...”  
“Oh god yes please...”

Marco bit back the reprimand about not having said anything about begging but … tonight wasn't about that kind of play. So he just petted Jean's head again before pulling his hands back.  
“Good kitty. From now on no speaking except for your safewords.” They probably wouldn't need those tonight but it was important to him Jean knew he always had that option. His kitten nodded, eyes wide as he looked at Marco expectantly.  
“Now turn around and show me that plug.”

Jean followed the command with the same grace he'd been showing since he'd entered the bedroom. Twisting away from Marco he let his chest sink low against the floor while thrusting his hips back and up, the fluffy tail swishing enticingly with the controlled movement.   
Marco heard a low noise but couldn't even be sure if it was him or his … pet who had let it out. All he knew was was that Jean was sinking into this quickly, way quicker than he usually did, with his cheek resting against the hardwood floor already, flushed and pliant and beautiful. It was fascinating in a certain way, making Marco want to give his boy everything he needed. Everything they needed. He took another calming breath and leaned forward again, one hand coming to rest against a round, warm cheek, making Jean shudder.  
“Absolutely gorgeous...”, he breathed, thumb dancing along the crack as he took in the view, carefully pried Jean apart even more than the position already did, inspecting him.   
He nudged the plug with a finger, it was wedged deeply and the movement made Jean let out a shaky breath, body trembling. The tail fastened to it's end made an amazing picture out of the already exciting one, trailing down almost to the sensitive bend of Jean's knees, tip dancing inches above the floor. Marco ran his hand along the toy, enjoying how it felt almost warm to the touch, how the lightest tug made Jean's breath hitch and his hips roll back, probably without his permission. 

But that was the most wonderful thing about Jean when they were together like this. He let his guard down, didn't need to watch and give himself permission for everything and instead just did what felt right. Asked for what he needed. It always made warm pride bloom in Marco's chest, seeing his usually controlled boyfriend like that.  
“It looks so pretty on you, the colour, the shape … it fits just perfectly, don't you think? And I bet it also feels really good...” Marco took the flared base of the plug between two fingers then, slowly twisting the toy inside Jean, pushing it a bit deeper before letting go again. The noise his boy made was high pitched and breathy. Happy.

“It's all right, kitten. Your new … Master is gonna take good care of you.” Marco only hesitated a second before trying the new honorific and decided it was fine for now, fitting and close enough to their usual titles to not throw them out of it. And if Marco had learned anything while playing with Jean like this, then that commitment was of the utmost importance.   
Without commitment to his own ideas, orders or rules he lacked self-confidence and Jean would never feel comfortable letting go with someone who was too insecure to commit to him or the scene or whatever play they were doing. So Marco had gotten rather good at getting ideas and just running with them. Kittens had owners, right? Masters. So tonight he'd be Jean's Master and if they found out they didn't like it, they wouldn't have to do it again.

With a gentle squeeze to Jean's cute ass Marco let go again and slid back up the bed until he could lean against the headboard, getting comfortable between their pillows. Jean didn't move without being ordered to. Such a perfect boy. Marco watched him for a moment longer, just to see if he could actually hold on for that long, before gently patting his own lap.  
“Come here, kitty. Master wants to cuddle his cute pet.” Even though Marco could see the eagerness in Jean's form, glistening in his eyes, his boy still didn't just jump onto the bed and into his lap but took his sweet time instead. Sliding his arms out across the floor Jean stretched luxuriously, a subtle, tantalizing sway to his hips, before he slowly turned around and climbed onto the bed. His movements still fluid and graceful and almost lazy as he crawled across the sheets and into Marco lap.  
A breathy curse escaped him as he watched Jean actually curl up, knees tucked close to his chest and head resting on crossed wrists, eyes fluttering closed. The sight alone made warmth spread through Marco's chest, the bone-deep relaxation and satisfaction Jean was radiating apparently contagious. He sighed and sank deeper into the pillows, against the backrest. One of his hands came up to scratch behind those soft fake ears, the other curling loosely against his boy's hip. They could probably both fall asleep like this but Marco had different plans.

“What an adorable little pet I have”, he breathed, fingers playing idly with Jean's hair while slowly rubbing circles into his hip with the other hand. “Listens so well. I think it's time for a reward. What do you say?” Of course Jean didn't answer, not verbally, at least. Instead he rolled his head back into Marco's hand and made a deep rumbling noise, a satisfied purr. Marco bit his lip. Should this be turning him on already?  
“Yeah, good kittens get spoiled.” If he did sound a little too breathless already he hoped Jean didn't notice. But he hadn't planned to let his boy think about that for too long, anyway. “Good kittens get spoiled a lot...”

Jean made another deeply satisfied noise as he wiggled around a bit, posture unfolding as he pushed his head up into Marco's caressing hand, nudging his fingers.  
“You like that, don't you...”, Marco hummed, voice low and private as he let his fingers slide through blond hair until his hand was gliding down Jean's neck and across his shoulders. The skin he found was warm and soft and Jean made a small, assuring noise, shoulders rolling into the touch. Pulling his other hand up as well Marco started using both to caress his pet. Fingers dancing over strong arms, his palms rubbing at the tight muscles of Jean's back, Marco took his time exploring his boyfriend.   
It had been a while since they had last done it slow and careful. And even though Marco loved their frantic, needy sex as much as he loved going slow, there just had been a distinct lack of the latter during the last few, stressful months. All the more reason to enjoy this and draw it out for however long he wanted. Marco planned to take full advantage of his wonderfully pliant boyfriend. 

Jean didn't seem to have any complaints either when Marco ran broad palms all over his body, down his arms and back, sliding up and down his sides and running the pads of his fingers across Jean's sensitive tummy, rubbing at his hipbones and delving between round cheeks to flick at the cute plug. The noises Jean made were more than just encouraging, low purrs and soft whines, tiny moans … it was like his boyfriend completely revelled in the attention Marco was giving him so freely, wiggling in his lap. It felt good, being as sweet with him.  
“Yeah, you love me touching you all over, hm? Master's hands on your wonderful body? I got such a pretty kitten, how couldn't I love to pet him?” Marco leaned down to bury his nose in blond hair, kissing the top of his boys head while barely avoiding the headband, not wanting to throw it off. Jean smelled just wonderful, the sharp tang of disinfectant that usually surrounded him washed off during their long shower this morning and now there was just the fresh scent of mint and lime shampoo as well as the underlying, sweet note of his very own scent. Something homey, slightly flowery, that Marco seeked out like the last breath of warm summer's winds before the fall. Revelling in these wonderful scents Marco slowly let one of his hands wander down between Jean's legs where he ran gentle fingertips up and down the length of his boy's cock. 

Jean was already impressively hard, something about this obviously getting to him. Maybe it were the new accessories, this way to play or Marco taking his time and being so sweet with him. Maybe it was a combination of all these things. But whatever it was that had precome already pooling at Jean's sensitive tip, Marco adored it.  
“Someone's excited...”, he teased softly, keeping his touch deliberately light as he dragged the very tips of his fingers down Jean's cock, spreading some of the wetness he had gathered at the tip down the hard length, fingers dipping even lower to rub tiny circles into Jean's balls. His boy's voice started pitching higher, whimpers breathy and body twitching, trying to get more friction out of Marco's hand than the soft touches he was getting.   
Were he allowed to he'd maybe start begging now. But kittens still didn't talk and Jean was a good pet, he only drew shuddering breaths and gave almost pitiful little moans, uncurling his body to give Marco more space to work with until his back was bowing elegantly across Marco's lap, fingers of one hand clawing at the sheets and hips twitching. Seeing him like this, desperate and needy but his features relaxed and open, almost reverent with his eyes closed like that … he was truly gorgeous when he let go. Never as beautiful as when he let himself fall blindly into Marco's care.

“Shhh gorgeous, it's fine...”, Marco whispered, one hand shifting up to curl around the collar, leather smooth but sturdy under his fingers, while the other kept teasing Jean's straining cock. “Master's gonna take care of everything. Gonna make you feel just wonderful...” With that he finally wrapped his hand around the hard cock, thumb spreading around the precome that had been gathering at the tip. Jean cried out for him in a lovely, animalistic wail, body thrashing until Marco got him back down with a yank to the collar.  
“There we go...” Marco started out slow, hand barely moving over the shaft, but soon picked up the pace, easily flicking his wrist to take full advantage of Jean's most sensitive points. He got his pet close in no time, pale toes curling in the sheets, moans getting needier and hips working up into Marco's movements and right when Jean turned into a breathless, trembling mess, Marco stopped.  
Jean's frustrated cry could probably be heard down the whole street.

Marco chuckled lightly, running a soothing hand up and down Jean's thigh while the other one was still curled around the sturdy leather collar. It was a nice material, good quality, just perfect to yank at or help hold someone down. But even though his pretty pet was trembling and whining, he didn't try to escape, so Marco slowly let go. His fingers brushed over the smooth surface, the tightly clasped buckle, the cool tag with the filigree engraving of Jean's name.  
“You look so beautiful with this collar around your neck, my love...”, he sighed, ignoring the desperate little cries and whines for now, as hot and exciting as they were. “Should have done this way sooner. Should have collared you ages ago, put you in your place like a good little pet.” His kitten gave an especially loud wail at that, squirming in Marco's lap with his eyes screwed shut tightly.   
That wouldn't do. Marco licked his lips, gaze gliding down Jean's gorgeous body, already shiny with sweat and twisting with denied pleasure

“Open your eyes, kitten.” It took a few beats for his boy to respond and when he did his pretty honey eyes were glassy and unfocused at first, gone completely in the way he had given all control to Marco. A few seconds later, after blinking once, twice, he was able to focus his gaze on Marco. Hot, needy submission in his expression. The tip of a pink tongue peeked out to glide over his full bottom lip and Marco had to reign himself back in to not lean down and chase the sweet taste.  
“There's a good kitty.” The praise came easily. It was something they did quite often, something Jean thrived on, that took him higher and higher and that Marco was always happy to give him, as long as it was earned. He ran a thumb over his pet's slick lips, so hot and soft as he pushed inside and Jean immediately started sucking on the appendage, breathing a needy little noise as his eyelids slid to half mast again.  
“Good kitties get rewards”, Marco hummed, smiling down at the beautifully serene look on Jean's face as he slowly wrapped the fingers of his free hand back around his pet's pretty cock. “Good kitties get to come...”

The adorable little cry Jean let out at that was muffled, hips moving up into Marco's firm strokes. It didn't take Marco too long to get his pet close again. Jean's cock was wet with precome by now, clear liquid all but oozing from the flushed, sensitive tip and dribbling down his shaft.   
Marco just loved getting his boyfriend off like this. It was simple but oh so effective, so easy to get Jean just where he needed to be with nothing but quick, tight strokes and little flicks of his wrist. Until his kitten all but melted across his lap and came with a muffled cry, lips going slack around Marco's thumb as glassy eyes rolled back into his head and he shot hot strings of come all over Marco's fingers and his own stomach.

“There we go, kitten. There we go. Don't you feel good with Master taking care of you? Do you like your reward?” He kept stroking Jean through his orgasm until the last drops of come were dripping over tan fingers and Jean fell limp with a soft little sigh and a tiny nod, slowly blinking his eyes open to look at Marco again. His face was flushed, chest rising and falling with his quick breath. He looked wrecked. Just as Marco liked it. But this was only the first step, they'd go way further tonight.  
“Looks like you do...” A shiny string of saliva connected Marco's thumb to Jean's lips when he slowly pulled back and touched the dry pads of his fingers against Jean's sweaty forehead instead. The ears had become a little crooked so he reached out to set them right again, earning a pleased little purr from his kitty. They might have to look out for that before they got much rougher, maybe look for a few hairclips to help the headband stay in place. For now Marco didn't want to break the play with something as mundane. So he carefully let go of Jean's softening cock and raised his hand, slick fingers wiggling playfully as he smirked down at Jean.  
“So, I heard cats like cream...”, he teased, mostly joking, but then his boy tipped his head back a bit and opened his mouth and looked at Marco all expectant and loving...  
Marco had never been good at denying Jean anything when he'd been this good. So he just huffed an amused little laugh and held his hand out to be cleaned with soft little laps of tongue that went straight to his own cock, especially when accompanied by happy sighs and those eyes slowly blinking up at him. Oh they were indeed just getting started.

As surprisingly sweet and playful as Jean was right now, he was also very efficient in cleaning Marco's hand. Quickly, almost greedily lapping up his own come as if it were the tastiest treat he'd ever received. He was still sucking eagerly even after he'd cleaned Marco's fingers completely from the sticky strings and smears, lashes fluttering happily as he let out another deeply satisfied noise.  
Marco had to admit he quite enjoyed this new way of communication, the various soft or more demanding sounds Jean managed to create, never faltering in his submission or the role he'd so willingly slipped into, while still letting Marco know exactly what was going on with him, even without words.   
Strangely refreshing, considering he usually couldn't stop running his mouth, no matter if it was to complain or brag or beg. Oh, Jean could be good, Marco had taken a lot of time to teach him exactly how to be a sweet, obedient sub, how to follow which orders and when to give in. But he was still talking a lot, even at moments it shouldn't be humanly possible to be very talkative, like when sucking Marco's cock, and it was very rare for him to just shut his big mouth for once. So Marco planned to properly enjoy his cute, silent pet the way he deserved to be enjoyed.

After some more sweet suckling on his fingers he pulled his hand back, running the fingers of his other hand through slightly damp, blond hair, always careful to not jostle the pretty ears.  
“My, what a well behaved pet I have. Cleaned me just perfectly. Did you enjoy your treat, kitten?” He didn't really have to ask, the way Jean had slurped everything down had more than spoken for itself. But it was still always nice to have some verbal, or in this case non-verbal, confirmation. Jean purred sweetly, nudging his head up into Marco's palm, eyes slipping closed as he took a long moment to savour his Master's gentle attention.   
“That's what I thought...”  
Marco indulged his pet for a bit longer, giving him time to catch his breath. Scratching behind Jean's kitten ears earned him a delighted noise, running the tips of his fingers through the buzzed part of his undercut a deep purr and booping his pet's pale little nose a confused squawk, eyes blinking open again to send a glare up at Marco that was way too lazy to be considered anything but cute. Marco laughed and did it again, softer this time, before moving both hands to Jean's shoulders and starting to help his pet sit up in his lap.

“Come on, kitty...”, he hummed, nudging one of Jean's knees across his own legs so his boyfriend was straddling him face to face. “You didn't think we were done, did you? I promised you so much more. And Masters have to keep their promises...”   
With that he hooked a finger underneath the collar and pulled his pet close until he could kiss him. Jean's lips were still slick and warm, the lingering taste of come a salty tang between their sliding tongues. Marco chased as much of it as he could until all that remained was Jean's very own, sweet taste. His pet was purring again, a deep, relaxed rumble from deep within his chest. The way he responded to the flicks of Marco's tongue was slow and languid, almost lazy if not for the playful way he slowly deepened the kiss only to pull back a bit and do it all over again. So very perfect, his gorgeous little pet.   
Marco tried pulling back from the kiss but found Jean following him insistently not only once, but twice, until he had to plant a palm against Jean's chest and physically push him back. The action earned him a disgruntled little whine and a twitch of his pet's lips that could almost be a snarl had it been more vicious.

“Don't you get greedy now...”, he tutted, shaking his head. “You know I adore you and I'll spoil you rotten but I'll do it on my own terms.” He slowly moved his hand up from Jean's chest, fingers gliding over prominent collarbones – Marco really should make sure his boyfriend ate more when it got stressful at the hospital – and up his throat until he cupped a flushed cheek.   
“I'll give you everything you need and then some. You just have to let go and trust me to take care of you. I know you can, you've been doing so well.” Jean blinked at few times, the look in his eyes going from defiant to devoted in the span of seconds, lashes fluttering as he lowered his gaze and nodded, once. So perfect, falling back into complete submission so quickly.  
“There's a good boy. Now let Master play with your cute little hole.”

Jean gave a low, indulgent moan, tipping his chest forward to rest against Marco's while thrusting his ass out, hips wiggling in a way that was all too enticing for Marco not to grab those pale cheeks with both hands. His pet muffled a hot sigh against the crook of his neck, burying his still flushed face there, arms sliding around Marco's body and fingers clawing at his shoulder blades. Jean wasn't yet hard again but judging by the way he was already reacting it wouldn't take him all too long. Marco shushed him gently, rubbing his nose against his boy's sweaty temple, fingers kneading that supple ass.  
“I'll have to take your cute tail”, he warned, arms shifting to hold Jean steady when he twitched, a soft, protesting noise escaping. “I'll give you something even better, though. I promise. Now that you're all open and ready for me. Besides, you'll always be my pretty kitten as long as you're wearing this...” Lifting one hand to tug lightly at the back of the collar Marco pressed a kiss to Jean's temple, deeply inhaling the fresh scent of shampoo once more. He let go of the collar and ran his hand down the long, elegant curve of his boy's back, all the way down to the point where that ass was still swaying gently. Tutting softly he gave a light slap to one cheek, just a pat, really, that made Jean jump more out of surprise than anything else.   
“Still now.” 

His pet listened, movement stopping immediately as he stuck out his hips a bit more, giving Marco an amazing view along the pale length of his back down to the pretty swell of soft cheeks. He squeezed once more, enjoying the way his fingers slid over creamy skin and dug into healthy muscle.   
Then he slowly dipped the fingers of both hands towards the middle, down into the hot crack and even further until he nudged against the plug wedged tightly in Jean's hole. Another sigh was muffled against his neck, this one a bit more breathless, Jean's fingers digging into his back as he tried to keep his hips from twitching too much.   
Smiling softly Marco gave the toy another nudge, harder this time, making it shift inside his pet, pressing against tender walls. He explored the flared base, ran his fingers along the part where the soft tail was attached, one hand gliding down to pet it gently while the fingers of the other one ran along Jean's hot rim, slick with lube and fluttering at the light touches. 

If his boy were allowed to talk he'd probably be begging again, maybe demanding Marco move on and shove his fingers inside already, possibly bitch and moan about how his knees would start to hurt soon in this position and that Marco better move him into a more comfortable one before continuing. But as it was his boy was gloriously quiet, only pressing heated, open mouthed kisses to his throat and shoulder, breath huffing quickly and body twitching impatiently now and again but aside from that he was the best behaved kitten Marco could ask for.   
But he wouldn't make Jean wait for much longer. This was all about making him feel good, about spoiling him. There was no need to build the anticipation even more, to make his pet really want it, make him all desperate and needy and … no.   
As wonderful as the thought of teasing and edging his boy even more was, Marco wanted to wreck him in a different way tonight. So he grabbed the flared base of the plug between careful fingers and started to slowly pull it out.

Jean gave a shaky, weak moan, whole body trembling with the sensation of being stretched. His little hole had pulled tight around the thinnest part of the toy and as the plug itself was on the small side as well, he probably hadn't felt a lot of stretch after putting it in. More a dull pressure against his insides.   
But Marco wanted to really open him up now, wanted to use his fingers and his mouth to prepare his cute kitten for his cock. He brought one arm up to wrap it around Jean's trembling back, holding his boy close against his own body and breathing soft kisses against his temple.  
“Master's got you. I'd never hurt my pet, you know that, don't you? I only ever want to give you pleasure, my precious boy...” He continued to mutter sweet nothings as he carefully pried the plug out of Jean's hole, taking his time with working on the thickest part of the toy, wiggling and thrusting it back and forth a bit to loosen the clamping muscles. 

As soon as that was done though the rest of the plug followed easily and Jean even gave a wanton moan as it slid out completely.  
“See? That wasn't too bad, was it?”, Marco hummed, dropping the toy next to them onto the comforter, fingers immediately returning to Jean's softened hole, collecting the lube that was dripping out. “I bet you feel empty now...”, he teased and circled the cute hole with the tip of his middle finger, dipping inside not even up to the first knuckle before pulling back out again, testing the give. Jean was pretty relaxed but he'd need some more stretching before Marco could even think about fucking him. Oh, but they had time.  
“Here, let me fill you up again...” With that he pushed two of his fingers all the way inside.

The moan his cute kitten muffled against Marco's neck was almost relieved, hips tilting up a bit to make the slide of his fingers easier. Jean had always been a slut for things like this, having his ass played with. So sensitive and responsive whenever he got fingered or eaten out, spread and stuffed with different toys from their ever growing collection.   
Marco liked to drag it out for hours sometimes. Put a cock ring on his boy, have him bend over and hold himself open so Marco could play with that little hole until Jean was sobbing and begging for him to please, please let him come already. Sometimes Marco was moved by that and he showed some mercy towards his beautiful sub. But mostly he didn't let up until Jean wasn't coherent enough to even beg any more and only then he'd give that greedy boy release. Usually by fucking his brains out after all that build-up.  
Tonight was different, though. Tonight was all about pleasure. So Marco gave a few more, deep thrusts with his fingers before swiftly adding a third, making his kitten cry out and pant heavily as he got just what he was craving. A quick, rough stretch.

“Oh, my pretty pet is so greedy. Taking my fingers so wonderfully. Isn't this just what you need, hm? My thick fingers up your tight, little ass?”, Marco almost purred as he wiggled his fingers inside Jean. Their position made it hard for him to actually use them all too precisely, he wouldn't reach Jean's prostate like this. But just the girth, the sudden stretch, should make for a very satisfying experience.  
Then Jean shook his head. Slowly at first, then more fiercely, giving a high, needy whine. One of his hands dropped from Marco's back and he brought it forward instead, letting it sink to Marco's crotch where he clumsily pawed at the obvious bulge. The sudden touch to his confined, sensitive cock sent a bolt of electricity through Marco's body and he twitched up into the warm hand before he could stop himself, biting down on his lower lip in time to keep a groan from escaping.   
This wasn't about him yet. He had a pet to take care of and prepare before he could even think about taking it out. Even though the tight confines of his pants felt very restricting, now that he'd been made aware of them...

“Naughty kitten...”, he growled, grabbing Jean's wrist and yanking it away from his crotch, never stopping the movements of his fingers inside his pet. “Of course you want your Master's cock. Don't you know that's a treat you have to earn? Only good kitties get fucked.”  
Marco could almost hear the answering “But I've been good! I've been good, I've been good!” in Jean's answering whine, high pitched and needy, hips wiggling impatiently.  
“Shhh, I got other plans for you.” He gave another slap, not exactly a soft pat anymore, the noise loud and clear and the impact making Jean's pale cheek jiggle, even though it was far from what his boy could take and even further from what Marco could dish out if he wanted to. Jean fell still against him, arms sneaking around Marco's shoulders now, trying to find some support as keeping upright seemed to become harder. Maybe it was time for a change.  
“Turn around. Shoulders down, ass up. I want to eat you out.”

Jean sighed heavily, greedily, as he moved to obey.   
His pretty cock was completely hard again, bobbing up and down with the movement as he climbed out of Marco's lap and crawled down the bed a bit before getting into position. Compared to the grace and control he'd shown earlier, his boy had become sloppy and clumsy, the want clouding his mind seamlessly translating into his movements. Marco couldn't decide what he loved more, a graceful, gorgeous kitten or one that almost fell over his own limbs while trying to please him. Both had their very own appeal.  
When Jean lowered his chest onto the bedding and bowed his spine in a wonderful arc he put his pretty ass on display, one cheek carrying a red mark where Marco had slapped him moments ago. It would fade quickly but for now he was proudly showing it off. Marco couldn't help but lean forward and pinch the cheek, bringing more colour to it and making his boy whine.  
He quickly moved to kneel behind Jean, who was presenting like a good, little pet, and grabbed both cheeks to pry them apart. The hole that came into view was pink, soft and glistening with lube, twitching under the attention. It was just begging for Marco to put his mouth on it so that's what he did.

Marco loved eating out his boyfriend. Always had. He'd loved it the very first time, when he'd slowly dragged his tongue across the opening and Jean had twitched violently in his hold, letting out a high-pitched, scandalized noise and vehemently cursed him for his filthy mind before the protest had melted into moans of “more” and “please don't stop”.   
He'd loved it when Jean had climbed into his lap not long after that and asked him, voice breathy, face flushed, fingers tapping out a nervous rhythm against his thigh, to please do it again. Loved how the once so insecure young man came to open up about how much he really liked a nice rimjob, how he asked for it more and more often and got more and more vocal while Marco indulged him. It had been quite a way but they were here now, with Jean bent over, presenting his ass and Marco putting his mouth to good use.

He started with slow laps, dragging his tongue across the softened opening, the movement wide and warm and soothing. Jean made a few happy, little noises, breathy and soft, before moving his hands to hold himself open for Marco, grabbing his own cheeks and pulling them apart in an almost lewd display speaking of trust and love and need.   
Marco let go of the perky ass at that, free to use his hands in other ways now, letting them glide up and down his boy's sides while he peppered the skin around his hole with light kisses. It didn't taste of much but the quite neutral, synthetic tang of lube. Jean hadn't used a flavoured one to prep himself, why should he without knowing of Marco's plans for him? But Marco didn't really mind the taste of lube as long as he could detect the distinct traces of Jean's very own musk beneath the slick coating.   
Dragging his tongue across and around the rim a few more times, alternating between swirling in circles and long, slow licks, he gave a deep hum, savouring the feel and taste as well as Jean's enthusiastic reaction to the treatment. There were shivers running up and down his boy's spine, muffled whines and moans as he tried to keep still and be good for his Master. 

This was definitely one of the moments that Marco missed the incessant ramblings of his pretty boy. He loved those breathless curses and desperate pleas way too much not to miss them. Jean was amazing when he got eaten out, running that smart little mouth non-stop, begging and blubbering until the pleasure got too much and the only thing his overwhelmed brain still allowed him to do was moan.   
But as much as Marco missed hearing sweet nonsense pour from his boy's lips … he wouldn't tell him to speak. He wasn't sure how deeply under Jean was right now, how important this was to him, and he'd never risk ruining a scene for his boy just because of his own selfish desires. No matter how soft it was.  
So he continued for a while longer, gently sucking on the soft rim while his hands explored Jean's heated body, revelling in the noises and moans he could pull from his boy when he flicked his tongue just so or very gently bit down on the sensitive skin. And then he had an idea. Maybe he couldn't order Jean to speak but he could try ordering him to … “speak”.

Parting from his boy with an almost obscene, wet smack of lips he hummed in approval as he watched the pink hole twitch at the loss, Jean protesting whine coming immediately as well.  
“Shhh kitten, it's fine. I'll keep going in a second”, he promised, voice low and loving as he ran a soothing hand up and down Jean's bowed spine. “I just want to make sure you're really enjoying what I'm doing. Do you like it when Master eats out your cute hole, kitten?” He pressed the pad of one finger gently against and just inside Jean's opening and got a very enthusiastic moan in response.   
“Hmm … that's not quite how I imagined you'd sound. You're my cute kitty, aren't you?” Another moan, undoubtedly affirmative. “How do kitties show they like something?”  
Jean fell still at that, mind working on an acceptable answer, obviously unsure of what Marco expected of him. But he'd get there, Marco knew. A few moments ticked by, Marco's finger circling the hot entrance, occasionally dipping inside, before Jean slowly, haltingly started to purr. A low, pretty noise, but not exactly what Marco had been thinking about. Maybe another nudge.  
“That's a bit too quiet. Speak, kitten.”  
Jean shivered, hard, when it hit him. Hole clenching around the tip of Marco's finger as he thrust his ass out even further and moaned a weak, shaky, but very happy “Meeeow...”  
Oh and that … that was just perfect.

Marco hummed in approval, giving a light slap to the ass that was still so wonderfully presented for him and drawing another pleased noise from Jean.  
“Yeah, like that. Let me hear how much you enjoy the way Master is taking care of you...”  
“Mh-meeeeow...” It was breathy and muffled into the bedding but the very distinct, excited heat was easy to notice. Jean's usually pale cheeks must have been flushed a deep red, almost feverish in his want, the enticing sway of his hips too restless and needy to suppress by now. Marco loved it when his boy got like that, out of his mind with searing need, hot and pressing and so gorgeous...  
He pushed the finger that had been circling and teasing the fluttery hole all the way inside, wiggling it a bit and smiling when he found no resistance.  
“Nyyaaaa! M-mmm-meeeeoooo~w!”  
God if Jean kept that up Marco might just come from the delicious, filthy noises his pet made just for him. That Marco had gotten him to make. If his boy knew how much this was getting to him already and playing it up on purpose? Biting his lip Marco curled his finger in a controlled and familiar movement, brushing the tip against Jean's prostate and getting a gorgeous, breathless wail in turn.   
No, he decided. That boy was completely beyond the higher brain functions needed to form the plan to tease Marco. He wouldn't be mewling and crying like this if there was any calculation left in his body. Or shame, for that matter.

Marco leaned down again, licking at the now stretched rim and getting it a bit wetter again, massaging the sensitive skin and getting the muscles to relax even further as he fingered his boy, wringing the most wonderfully sinful noises from him.   
Using first one, then two and eventually three fingers he opened Jean up more and more, wet tongue flicking around and between them, dipping inside now and again and carefully soothing any uncomfortable stretch his pet might feel. He took his time, making sure Jean felt every curl of his fingers, every flick of tongue, every press against his prostate, be it feather light or hard and insistent. Taking care that Jean was aware of every noise, every slurp and smack and hum, all the naughty little signs that Marco was enjoying himself just as much while giving his pet pleasure.  
Working Jean to the brink again was easy, though Marco still took the utmost care to take him there softly and as slowly as he could manage, considering his own cock was pulsing heavily in his tight pants and he was getting desperate to just bury himself where his fingers were stuffed right now. Instead he kept teasing Jean's prostate, rubbing firmly over the little bump and licking the rim almost lovingly.

“Getting close again, kitten?”, he hummed and bit a supple cheek, hard enough to make Jean wail a desperate “Meeeeeeeeew!”. He grinned and did it again.  
“Come whenever you want. No need to hold on when you're feeling that good...” He knew very well that, even though Jean was burning up with need, the stimulation Marco was giving him making his heart race and his cock throb heavily between his legs, he wasn't quite there to just come untouched. He'd need to be pushed further still, just a bit.  
So Marco reached his free hand around until he could curl his fingers around Jean's cock, hot and so very slick, precome oozing out of the tip and sliding down the heavy length to his tight balls, cute and smooth when Marco brushed the tips of his fingers against them.  
“Come on, kitten...”, he hummed, kissing the small of Jean's back. “Don't you want to come all over Master's fingers again? I bet my greedy little pet would love another load of cream to slurp down, wouldn't he?” Jean shuddered hard at that, a strangled, choked sound escaping him as he bucked forward into Marco's hand, back onto his fingers and then it only took a well-timed press to his prostate and an easy flick of thumb across the soaked head and he was spasming, screaming, coming.

“That's it. That's my good boy. Just let go...”, Marco praised, pumping Jean through his orgasm, fingers tight around his jerking cock and rubbing against that wonderful spot inside him. When it was over all tension just melted from his pet and he slumped against the bed, ass still up in the air but arms falling limp to his sides, eyes sliding shut.  
“Rest a bit, love. But don't move. I'm not done with you...”  
Jean huffed a weak moan but otherwise didn't react. Marco wasn't sure if he remembered the promise from earlier but it didn't really matter right now. He'd consented. And he had his safewords should he change his mind. Reaching over to the night stand to pull a bottle of lube from one of the drawers he smiled to himself. It was his turn now.

Marco didn't waste much time popping the button of his pants open and slathering his cock with a good amount of lube, paying no mind to the thick come covering one of his hands. Jean's muscles had probably clamped down a bit during his orgasm but that was fine, Marco would force them open anyway, would just slide right in, no matter how much his pet whimpered and moaned about the stretch and overstimulation.   
This was far from the first time that he was fucking an exhausted Jean, after all. He actually had come to prefer breaking his boy with pleasure, instead of pain. In so many situations it was far more effective, especially when it came to shutting him up. For some reason Jean could still ramble and curse and taunt, even when he had tears and snot running down his face after a spanking so intense it left bruises for days. But get him off more than twice and his brain shut down completely. It was fascinating, in a way.  
Of course, Marco didn't exactly have to shut him up right then. But he still wanted to go through with the finale he'd promised his boy and ultimately himself.

Barely stifling a moan he let his slick hand glide up and down his pulsing cock, hot and heavy and all too ready to fuck Jean into next week. His boy gave another weak moan as Marco slid between his legs and spread them a little more while tilting his hips just right so he could rest the slick head of his cock against Jean's flushed little opening.  
“Time to pay back your Master, kitten. Now be a good boy and hold still while I fuck you...” With that Marco started pushing in, slowly but without mercy. Jean had gotten a bit tighter since Marco fingered him and it took a moment for the tip to pop inside.   
His kitten gave a wonderfully strangled cry of “Mmm-mmhhhhh!” at the sensation and didn't quite manage to hold still as ordered, writhing against the sheets. But it wasn't him trying to get away, no matter how overwhelming the sensations might be. He was way too well trained for that, way too attuned to Marco's orders. And way too big of a slut for this kind of overstimulation. So he panted and squirmed and fisted the sheets but never made any attempts to stop Marco. Like a good boy.

The slide into him was easy after the first small resistance, slick with spit and lube, muscles slowly relaxing around Marco as he sank deeper. One hand was braced against the sheets next to Jean's head, the other helping to hold wriggling hips up, thumb drawing soothing circles into damp skin.  
“There we go...”, he bit out after what felt like an eternity, finally bottoming out with his hips resting against Jean's perfect little ass. His voice was shaking the slightest bit from the effort of holding back for a few seconds longer, at least giving Jean the chance to get used to the invasion before getting rougher with him.   
“Such a good boy, my perfect little kitten. Feel amazing, so tight … and hot...” Jean mewled beautifully underneath him, bowing his spine and pushing back into him and that was the moment that Marco lost the tiny sliver of control he'd been clinging to until that very moment. All it took was a tiny confirmation Jean was still very much into this for him to give in to the hot squeeze around his cock.  
A wild noise left Marco, almost a snarl, as he dug his nails into Jean's hip and pulled out only to shove himself right back inside, pulling his boy into the movement with all the strength he could muster. 

Jean threw his head back, cried out perfectly, hands scrambling to find a hold in the messy sheets as he, despite his exhaustion, gave his best to move back into the rhythm Marco set. It was rough. Hard and deep and wonderfully easy to just bury himself in his boy again and again. When he was confident Jean would be able to hold himself up Marco bent over his pet, pressed his heaving chest to the elegant arch of Jean's back and buried his teeth in a pale shoulder.   
He could hear Jean's desperate attempt to swallow his name in the wail of “Mmmmaaahhhhhh … meeeooooooow!” and gave a particularly brutal shove that sent his pet gasping for breath. Marco growled against the skin between his teeth, finished sucking a blooming bruise before moving on, teeth clamping down on a pristine patch of skin.   
Jean was sobbing and wailing constantly by then, weak attempts to meet Marco's rhythm turning into a desperate attempt to just stay upright, his whole body trembling with the effort.   
There was enough awareness and mercy left in Marco to release his poor pet. He simply shoved Jean down into the sheets with his full body weight, trapping his boy between himself and the mattress, all the while never faltering in his rhythm.   
He didn't miss the way Jean's moans pitched higher, heat returning to his voice as the added friction to his already oversensitive cock challenged him and his will to obey once more. But there was really nothing he could do but cry, with his body trapped and Marco fucking him deep and hard. The sheer thought of having his pet surrender to him like that made something in Marco's stomach clench and he growled, letting go of Jean's skin and breathing hot along his neck.

“Gonna come, kitten...”, he purred, voice dark and rough. “Gonna fill you up. You'll be so … so fucking … full of me. Want that, pet? Want Master's … come … inside you?”  
Jean shuddered at that, hips weakly working back into Marco's movements as he shouted a beautiful, if forbidden “Yeeheeeeeeheeeeeeeeessssssss!” and Marco just completely lost it.

It felt like blacking out, the way all coherent thought stopped for a few, very precious moments as Marco rutted almost violently into his boy, nails clawing at warm skin and teeth clamping down on abused flesh, the waves of his orgasm rolling over him, drowning out everything but this need for closer, warmer, deeper. Jean didn't seem to mind, judging by the way he was mewling and crying and whining, baring his collared neck for Marco's teeth and even started to move his hips as much as he could in the pinned position he was in.  
When Marco came back down he was still slowly grinding into Jean, forehead pressed to a bony shoulder. He felt his pet twitch under him, soft whimpers muffled into the sheets and Marco gave another few, hard shoves of his hips. That was enough to tip Jean over an incredible third time, his whole body shuddering as he thrust his hips wildly against the mattress, hands clawing at the ruined sheets, barely keeping from moaning his Master's name.

Marco could only pant against his pet's neck, grunting weakly when muscles clamped down around his sensitive cock. When Jean had stopped his twitching and melted completely into the bed, he slowly pulled out and rolled over, off of his boy's overheated body to lie next to him, one arm lazily flung across a damp back.   
Marco knew he should probably feel gross, clothes clinging to him with sweat, hands sticky with come and lube … but right now he barely had enough braincells working to remember what his own name was, let alone feel anything but warm contentment.   
After a while Jean let out a quiet noise and Marco felt his body move to action, pure instinct. Sitting up slowly he blinked a few times, twisted a kink out of his back with an audible pop before reaching out sticky fingers to unfasten the metal buckle of the collar. He also took off the ears and set both items down on the bedside table. All the while he kept the contact to Jean, running a hand over his back, down over his ass and along his thigh, then back up again as he come to lie next to his boyfriend again.

“How are you feeling, Jean?”, he hummed softly, switching back to his boy's name as the scene was done. At first he didn't get an answer, just slow, even breaths. But then Jean stirred back to life, head turning so he could slowly blink at Marco.  
“Thirsty...” His voice was raw, unfairly attractive sounding. Marco smiled.  
“I'll get you some juice in a second. Let's tuck you in first, okay?”  
Jean grumbled and pouted all the way but in the end complied and let Marco manoeuvre him under the covers. The sheets were in desperate need of changing, almost as much as they were both in need of a shower, but all in time.   
First they both had to recover enough to be able to stand for long enough to even take a shower. So Marco just made sure Jean was comfortable for now before he went to get some orange juice and snacks. He half expected his boyfriend to be asleep when he returned, glass in one, plate of chocolates in the other hand. Jean wasn't, though. Instead he was cuddled up in bed, blanket pulled up to his chin, smiling lazily at Marco.

“That was fucking perfect”, he rasped, words just a little slurred as he reached to steal a piece of chocolate from the plate Marco set down on the bedside table. Right next to the collar. Marco stole it right back before his boyfriend had a chance to pop it into his mouth.  
“Drink something first”, he scolded, sliding under the covers next to Jean and wrapping an arm around him, biting the chocolate in half himself. Jean shot him an almost nasty look but complied easily, taking the glass from Marco and drinking in small sips.  
“So how are you?” Jean hummed deeply, head coming to rest against Marco's chest as he pushed the glass back into his hands, mouth opening for the other half of the chocolate that had been saved for him. Marco chuckled and fed him easily, stroking his boyfriend's cheek.  
“Sore”, was the munched answer. “But I'm so relaxed, fuck Marco … it was so good. Love it when you get like that and just … fuck me up.”  
Marco laughed softly and pulled Jean even closer, popping another piece of chocolate into his mouth.

“And the kitten thing?”  
“Fuuuuuck...”, Jean groaned and hid his face against Marco's chest. He couldn't completely hide the blush, tinting his cheeks pink. His next words were muffled but delightfully cheeky. “Thought it would be hot but that was … I was so into it. Could you tell?”  
“Barely...”, Marco grinned, then rushed to add: “Me too, though. Didn't expect that...”  
“Live and learn, huh?” He leaned down to kiss the taste of chocolate and orange juice from Jean's soft lips, content to just enjoy this moment before they would eventually have to get out of bed and clean up.  
“Live and learn...”


End file.
